


Secret Love

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Sometimes, two people are destined to meet each other. Throughout their lives, their paths will always turn towards the other. The routes those paths take however are not always the most compatible, and when those such occasions occur...well those meetings while destined don't necessarily go smoothly, but in the end, they may turn out better than expected.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dark Lord's Poison Summer Vacation OS
> 
> A big thank you to my beta and alpha who will remain anonymous until the reveals. 
> 
> All the characters belong to the amazing JK and I am not making any profit from this.

_Tom had met her one bright, summer day. Well technically it was the first day of summer, a day he would never forget. He had just walked out of Gringotts, sun shining directly in his eyes when someone accidentally bumped shoulders with him. He grabbed his wand, ready to fling a curse at whoever it was, but as soon as he locked eyes with her, something lit inside his chest._

_"I'm so sorry," she said, stooping to pick her fallen books up._

_"Nonsense, it was my fault. Let me help you," he answered, as he bent down to help her pick them up._

_He quickly gathered them up and offered them to her outstretched hands. When they were passed, their hands briefly touched and Tom felt shockwaves move throughout his body. Something he wasn't used to._

_"What's your name, Miss?" he asked quickly, unsure if the woman would even speak anymore with him._

_Before she could answer Lucius ran up to him, mouth in a narrow slit, "I need to speak with you, now." he whispered in his ear._

_He didn't want to go but knew Lucius would never interrupt him without good reason._

_"Can we pick this up later?" he asked the girl, "Meet me at the Three Broomstick around 9?"_

_"Sure, that sounds great."_

_With a bow of his head, he turned and left, excited for what was to come, not caring why Lucius looked so uptight._

_They met that night, and every night after. Sneaking around so no one could suspect anything._

_***One Month Later*** _

Tom rolled over, using his hands to search the bed for his lover. He felt nothing but cool sheets so he reached for his wand and whispered "Lumos". Instantly a bright light erupted from it, which lit up his small room. He scanned it quickly, but she wasn't there. Sighing, he rolled over, eyes catching on a small piece of paper on the stand beside his bed. 

He reached for it, and read:

_My dearest Tom,_

_Sorry to leave you in the middle of the night after the amazing time we had. I know sneaking around isn't the easiest, but it's best for both of us right now. I'll see you soon my love._

_Xx_

Letting out a breath, he crumpled the note and tossed it to the side. Sure he was used to being abandoned, but this was different. She made him feel like his whole world was spinning, and he wasn't ready for it to stop. They had been sneaking around for about a month now, starting right when summer began, and he was ready for more. Yawning, he used his wand to retrieve the fallen note then placed it back on the stand and laid his head on his pillow. He was asleep within moments, dreaming of the moments they had shared just hours earlier. 

oOo

Tom rushed home quickly, arms full of flowers, food, and butterbeer. He was ready to see his love, feel her breath against his skin, and her lips pressed against his. He got to his room at the Three Broomstick and quickly entered, setting up the room. He poured two glasses of butterbeer, pulled out his wand and said _incendio_ which made the fire roar instantly. He stood in front of it, basking in the warmth. He heard the click of his door lock and turned to smile at the woman who entered. Her beautiful black hair shining like a pool of honey in the light from the fire, eyes of emerald green piercing him with lust, and a hint of love. She ran quickly over to him and he scooped her up in his arms. He took a deep breath, drinking in her intoxicating scent just relishing in the feeling of her body pressed against his. 

"Hello my love," he whispered in her ear. 

"Tom," she replied smiling up at him. 

"I've missed you," 

"I'm sorry Tom, we just can't be seen right now. Not with everything happening."

"I understand. Let's not waste our time worrying about that now," he said walking over and grabbing the sunflowers he had bought for her earlier. "I want to make the most out of tonight." he finished while handing her the flowers. 

She took them and smiled at him, "Thank you," 

He watched as she bent her head and smelled them, noticing how her eyes fluttered, knowing the smell was her favorite. He couldn't get enough of her and was doing everything in his power to show her so. 

He led her over to the table where he had the butterbeer poured and a small roast he had brought up from the bar. He pulled out her chair, and scooted her to the table once she was seated, he took a seat beside her, and they began dishing out food, discussing each other's day. 

"How was your day?" she asked while popping a small potato in her mouth. 

"Well it went okay, I still have things set up I need to accomplish and I'm having a rather hard time finding a few objects I need. But other than that, much better now."

"You’re too sweet," she replied while flashing him a grin. 

They spent the next several hours just eating and talking, Tom leaning against his headboard, his lover between his legs, head resting on his chest. 

All to quickly the sun peeked out and she was gone again, leaving nothing but a kiss to his lips, and her perfume lingering in the air. He decided on a shower, gathering his change of clothes and stepping into the bathroom. 

He reached down and cut the water on, letting it get nice and hot before stepping in. The hot water instantly soothed his muscles, and he rested his forehead on the wall, just letting the steady stream hit his back. By the time he was done, he had a plan. 

oOo

The next night he decided on being romantic. He gathered a blanket in front of the fire, with dozens of floating candles around the room. He put sunflowers all around the room, and even used some petals and scattered them on the floor. Before he knew it, she was stepping in, and he was once again holding her in his arms. 

"What's all this for?" she questioned, a look of surprise and wonder splattered across her face. 

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate our time together. Please come sit with me," he answered, pulling her to the blanket and sitting. 

She looked nervous, "Tom, we need to talk." she quickly whispered, a look of sadness spreading across her face. 

"Okay," he answered hesitantly, nervous of her next words. 

"I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this. It's not healthy, and I'm tired of hiding." 

Tom felt all his emotions start to rise, and he was left dumbstruck. "Then let's be together. Who cares what everyone thinks?"

"It's not that easy," She answered, taking a step back from him. "I need to go," she stuttered. Tom could see tears forming in her eyes. 

She turned and ran out the door, and before Tom could reach her she apparated and was gone.

_***One week later*** _

It had been a week since he had seen her. After she left he put up a thick silencing charm, and smashed his room to bits with every curse he could throw. Once finished he repaired everything and slept. 

He slept for days before Lucius came and made him get up. They had spent the day looking for a locket, but once again coming up empty. He was back in his room laying down when he heard his door lock open and the click of heels entering his room. 

He knew who it was, he didn't need to grab for his wand. He felt the bed sink when she reached it and the warmth from her body as she scooted closer, curling up next to him.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I can't stay away from you, from us. Can we please just try to make this work?" she finally said, wrapping her arms around his neck, fiddling with his hair. 

"Well, I was thinking. Technically we don't have to sneak around. No one knows what I'm planning, and I'm not speaking a word to you. So in no way would anything come back to you."

"Okay, Tom. I'm ready. Even so, I no longer care what anyone thinks."

"I love you, Minerva," he whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Tom," she replied. 

Without another word, he leaned down and planted a hard, passionate kiss on her lips, and they spent that summer, and all the rest of their summers together making it the best one yet. 


End file.
